The new dragon's bellow Fairy Tail FanFic
by rinku.daman.rdgmail.com
Summary: Natsu and the other fairy tail members find that there is more trouble as an ice dragon is wrecking everything. What they find though, is bizarre


Dragon slayer info:

wiki/Dragon_Slayer

Fire Dragon slayer spells:

wiki/Fire_Dragon_Slayer_Magic

wiki/Lightning_Fire_Dragon_Mode

Description:

5 dragon slayer lacrima have combined to form a new lacrima was given to a young boy who became the first 5th generation dragon slayer. More powerful than the other dragon slayers, he started creating dragons with his magic to cause chaos and destruction. It is up to the Fairy Tail guild to save everyone before the world gets destroyed by this boy.

Chapter 1:

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu calls.

"Yeah?" Lucy replies, walking over to him.

"Look at this job request." He hands it to her.

Lucy takes it and read it over. "Defeat mini Ice dragon spotted flying to a town nearby Magnolia. This dragon was later sighted to have frozen the whole town."

"I don't believe that there is a dragon, even a mini 's why I want to take the job to find out for myself." Natsu says.

Wendy hears them and walks over with Carla and Happy. "You know, if there is a dragon I want to take the job with you to see what the fuss is all about.I'd really want to tag along with you guys. We haven't seen one since acnologia."

Carla interjects, "Yes. I have heard about this dragon. In my recent visions, I have seen a boy standing next to 3 dragons. He started to use magic that looked like dragon slayer magic and he burned down the world. At least,that was his plan."

Happy said. "Aye. But that ain't good."

Gray walks over to them. "If there's an ice dragon, I bet an Ice wizard could take him down." 

Natsu smiles and says, "But fire is much stronger than ice." 

Gray walks over to him. "Who said anything about that?!"

"I did."

"Grr. If you want a fight flame head the YOUR ON!" Gray bellows.

"Fire dragon… ROAR!" Natsu attacks.

Gray defends. "Ice make… shield."

"Your getting better, Ice boy." Natsu said. "But take THIS! Lightning-Flame dragon… ROAR!"

"Ice make… la-" Before Gray could finish the blow hits him and knocks him off his feet.

That just makes him angrier.

Lucy and Wendy interject. "Will you guys cut it out?" 

Carla mutters, "How immature."

Happy cheers. "Get him Natsu!"

Natsu smiles. "Don't worry little buddy. I'll take him down big time."

Gray roars and charges towards Natsu.

"Ice make… hammer!"

"Lightning-flame dragon… ROAR!" Natsu blocks and destroyed the hammer.

Levy and Gajeel walk towards them.

Levy exclaims, "Now guys, you could calm down a little."

Natsu and Gray ignore her and Gajeel jumps into the fight.

Lucy makes a 'get me out of here' face.

"Open gate of the lion. Leo!"

Loke appears. Before Lucy could ask him to get her out of there, loke joins the fight. Soon it became Natsu and Gajeel vs Gray and Loke.

Erza walks by. "STOP! We are wasting time! Save your energy to take down the dragon!"

Natsu and Gray cower in fear.

"Y-yes ma'am."

Gajeel snorts and Erza shoots him a glare.

Levy groans.

Lucy says, "let's go and find the dragon!"

Natsu smiles. Wendy and Gajeel smile too.

"Let's go!"

They all walk to the train station.

Chapter 2:

Natsu groans. He his hanging over the edge of the railway.

"Somebody help me." He squeals. "You gotta help me."

Lucy says, "Yeah, well it was your idea to go and fight this dragon. So quit your complaining."

Suddenly the train stops. Natsu smiles and jumps up good as new. "Let's go!" He says as Lucy stares in surprise.

They exit the train and enter the the town.

Happy exclaims, "What?! What happened here?"

The town is all frozen over. Shards of ice have replaced tall buildings and it looks as if the ice was slowly devouring the town and people frozen in it.

Gray snorts, "I bet this is the work of the ice dragon."

The dragon swoops down. "Yes. It is my work." He says in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" Natsu asks.

"Frost, son of Aaron."

"Who is Aaron?"

"I am." A voice says. As he steps out of the shadows, Natsu noticed that he is a young boy probably no greater than 12 years old.

"You'll pay for what you did to the town!" Natsu roared

"Not me. My son."

"You both will pay!"

Erza puts a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Me, Gray, Wendy and the 3 exceeds will take care of the dragon. You,Lucy, Gajeel and Levy take care of Aaron."

Natsu nods. "Right."

"Fire dragon ROAR!" Natsu exclaims.

Aaron dodged it without any effort.

Natsu jumps and attacks with the fire dragon's iron fist.

Aaron takes the fire out of his hand and eats it.

Natsu stares in disbelief.

Lucy exclaims, "Open gate of the lion! Leo!"

Loki appears. "Regulus. Grant me the power!"

Bright yellow light shoots out of his hands towards Aaron. He eats it and jumps.

"Element dragon wing attack."

5 elements are visible in the attack hurling towards Loki.

These elements are fire,water sky,earth and poison.

Loki is knocked back to the celestial spirit world.

Lucy screamed.

Natsu jerked his head up. "That's it! You hurt Lucy's feelings. You're going to pay big time."

Aaron smiled. Levy yells, "solid script magic. Shield."

The shield floats down to Natsu. He grabbed it and Levy instantly turns it into a ball of golden fire.

 _The flame of rebuke_ , he remembered.

He ate the flame. He jumps and attacks Aaron with full on dragon force.

Aaron ate it up. "Ha ha ha. Do you really think you can beat a 5th generation dragon slayer?"

Lucy asks, "5th?"

Aaron nods. "A combination of the other 4 and you have to be born from the combination of 5 dragon lacrima.

Natsu roars angrily. "So what? I defeated Zeref. What makes you think that you are more powerful?"

Aaron smiled. "The fact that I can create dragons and their slayer counterpart."

Natsu gasped as an Igneel looking dragon stepped forward.

"Come on, _dragon slayer._ If you are a _true_ dragon slayer, slay him." Aaron mocked.

Natsu stares in disbelief. "No way." He squeaks. "Igneel?"

The dragon charges and rams his head into Natsu.

He roared in mostly disbelief.

"Fire dragon talon!" He instead of hitting the dragon, he hits Aaron.

Aaron stumbled back a little. "That was lucky. Now face my wrath."

"Element dragon secret art. Roar of the heavens above. Forces of primordial magic."

He thrusts his hands out to Natsu and the others. They are then stuck where they stood. Black stuff shoots out of Aaron's hands towards them.

Erza,Gray, Wendy and the 3 exceeds were having no luck either.

The ice dragon roared and charged towards Erza. Pantherlily came to the rescue and lifted Erza out of the way while Erza requips and throws a sword at the dragon.

It bounced back and hit Erza.

Wendy screamed, "Stop Frost!"

She ran forward and jumped as Carla caught her and she flew Wendy up to the dragons head.

The dragon shakes his head, trying to get Wendy and Carla off.

Wendy asks, "Hey Carla. Could you fly me close to the dragon's nostrils.

Carla nods and does so.

"Sky dragon… ROAR!" All of the air went up the dragon's nose but it did nothing.

The dragon in response roars ice at Wendy and Carla. Before they could fly away, they were frozen over.

"No! Wendy! Carla!" Erza and Gray roar.

A voice shouts, "ice make… dragon slayer."

A dragon slayer made of ice steps forward.

"Who's there?" Erza asks.

Leon steps forward. The dragon slayer made of ice attacks the ice dragon. "Poison dragon… ROAR!"

Gray stares in disbelief. "Lyon?! What are you doing here?"

He nods. "Good to see you Gray. I'm here for the same job."

The dragon slayer made of ice charges with a poison dragon punch.

The ice dragon crushes the ice-make dragon slayer. He then roars ice, right towards them all.

 **Chapter 3:**

Natsu roared as the black stuff shoots at them.

"Fire dragon secret art. Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade"

He turned into a blade of fire and shot towards the black stuff and destroyed it.

Aaron smiled. "You fell for it."

Natsu started to turn black. It was as if poison were flowing through him. He roared and converted the poison into fire.

"No way!" Aaron roared. "5 elements dragon slayer secret art. Grimm shock!"

The intense magic power causes objects to start breaking. Everything what the ice dragon froze started to break as well.

Natsu smiles but then he started to feel himself flatten. Lucy and the others also feel flattened. Only Gajeel remained standing.

Aaron once again was not surprised. He sent a wave of elements other than iron but looked like iron, towards Gajeel. Gajeel tried to eat it but he couldn't. He had been tricked.

A voice behind Aaron shouts, "need help?"

Aaron screams. "Leave!"

"My apologies." The voice melted into a shadow and slithered away.

Gajeel grunts. "Natsu. Take this. Beat Aaron.

He pauses and says,"Iron Dragon… ROAR!"

A wall of iron rushes towards Natsu. He consumes the iron. Everyone stared in surprize as the 2 elements merged.

Lucy said in surprize, "No way. An Iron-Flame dragon."

While Lucy said this, Gajeel consumes a shadow and activates Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. He then turns into a shadow and slithers off.

Natsu summons iron and fire around him. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He jumps and attacks Aaron with a flaming fist. Aaron is shot backwards and Natsu attacks with the Iron-Flame dragon's club.

Aaron is sent flying backwards. "5 element dragon… roar of the heavens above! Forces of Primordial magic."

Natsu could feel his insides start to rip. "RAAAAAAAAAH!" He screams and summons iron and fire, and the spell stops.

Aaron gasped in shock. "No way!"

Natsu screams, "Iron-Flame dragon… ROAR!"

A wall of fire and iron is shot towards Aaron.

Natsu screams, "AARON! I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS!"

Lucy says, "Yeah. Since Aaron can only use fire,water sky,earth and poison, iron should beat him."

Aaron is knocked backwards and is knocked out

 **(Gajeel)**

"I found you!" Gajeel grunts. "Who are you?"

He doesn't answer and shoots some white stuff at Gajeel, who jumps out of the way.

"What is this stuff?" He asks

The enemy wizard smiles. "It'll be hard for you to beat me. A dragon, even using two elements, can't beat a god."

Gajeel says, "I recognize your element. You're a shadow god slayer right? That's why you use white shadow."

The enemy wizard nods. "Call me Paul. Paul the Shadow God Slayer."

"Iron dragon club" Gajeel attacks but Paul steps out of the way.

Gajeel attacks, "Iron- Shadow dragons club!" 

Paul eats the shadow and steps out of the way from the remaining iron.

Gajeel gasps.

"You'd have to do a lot better than that." He mocks.

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel says, "Iron- Shadow dragon… ROAR!"

 **Chapter 4:**

Erza was trying to do her best, from releasing Wendy and Carla from the ice.

Meanwhile, Happy is carrying Gray and Pantherlily is carrying Lyon.

Gray smiles. "Let's do this!"

Happy flys up to the dragon.

Gray exclaims, "Ice make… Lance."

A bunch of arrows are shot at the ice dragon but it had no effect.

Lyon screams, "Ice make… Snow dragon."

The 2 dragons duked it out but Frost won.

Suddenly, everyone could hear Aaron say, "5 element dragon secret art. Grimm Shock!"

Suddenly, everything that Frost froze, broke and Wendy and Carla were released.

"Sky dragon… ROAR!" The air shattered some of Frost's ice body.

Frost grunts, "OW! YOU HURT ME!"

"Take this! Sky dragon… WING ATTACK!" The attack chops off Frost's head.

Erza laughs. "Wendy. You did it!"

Suddenly, they could hear Aaron cast the forces of primordial magic spell.

Suddenly, Frost was revived and, now he could use primordial magic.

He grunts, "Primordial claw."

He tries to crush Wendy but suddenly there is a voice.

"Sky god's… BOREAS!"

Sherria came out of nowhere and chopped off Frost's claw, only to watch it grow in again

Everyone stared in shock.

Then Wendy ran to Sherria and said, "Sherria! How are you?!"

Sherria nods, "Good. We'll talk later. We have a dragon to slay."

They grab hands. Erza gasps. "They're about to do a unison raid."

Wendy and Sherria say at the same time, "Sky Dragon-God's… Sky whirlwind." Black and white air started to form a whirlwind and the whirlwind shot towards Frost.

"ARGH!" Frost says, as he shatters into a billion pieces.

Suddenly Natsu was there. When he saw Frost was dead he screamed, "I wanted to kill Frost."

 **(Later)**

Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Erza, Wendy, the 3 exceeds, Lyon and Sherria were huddled next to a fire.

Natsu was highlighting his fight. "And then Gajeel roared iron at me and I consumed it and turned into an Iron-Flame dragon slayer… And eventually I beat Aaron."

Wendy and Sherria explain their unison raid.

Finally Lucy asks, "I know Aaron was bad but Natsu told me that he saw good in his hear when he knocked Aaron out. I think he should join fairy tail."

"Hey!" Natsu said, "Where's Gajeel?"

 **(Gajeel)**

"Shadow gods… SUPPER!" Gajeel was trapped in a ball of white shadow. Both Paul and Gajeel were almost worn out.

Suddenly, Gajeel remembered how Natsu beat Zancrow, the fire god slayer. He starts emptying his magical container. He was doubtful that this would even work because shadow is his second element, but he did it anyway. He forced the shadows into his mouth and he found, that he could eat it this time.

Paul gasped. Gajeel said, "With iron-shadow in my left hand,with iron-shadow in my right hand, when you put it together, you get… IRON DRAGON SHADOW GOD'S… BRILLIANT INVISIBLE POUND!"

Paul felt as if 3 tons of iron hit him and he was instantly knocked out.

Gajeel was left panting as he too fell to the ground, unconscious

 **(Later)**

"Gajeel!" Natsu called. Then he found him, knocked out, next to another person.

"Who's that?" Natsu asks, shoving some iron into Gajeel's mouth.

Gajeel wakes up. "Salamander. Thanks"

He helps him walk back to the camp.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked.

"Who was who?" Gajeel asked.

"The person next to you."

"Oh. That was Paul. The Shadow God Slayer. An enemy. He was with Aaron. He was the one that asked Aaron if he needed help."

"WAAAAAA!" Natsu screams. "I get all the easy fights."

Gajeel smiles. "You wouldn't be calling it easy if I hadn't given you Iron."

Natsu frowns. "I'd have still beaten him. Though it would have taken longer."

Gajeel nods. "There's your spirit, alway high and mighty when it comes to Fairy Tail."

 **(3 days later)**

"We're home!" Natsu calls as he kicks the doors open. But to everyone's surprize, only Mirajane was there, crying.

"Mira!" Natsu called. "What's wrong?"

"They're gone!" Mira weeped. "All of them."

Natsu roars, "AARON!"

 **(1 hour later)**

Natsu growls. "We can't let Aaron get away with this! I thought I knocked him out!"

Natsu waits and then chuckles, "I guess I have a reason to knock him out then."

Makarov snorted. "Yes. I agree. But hold on my children. We should wait until…"

Natsu yelled, "WAIT UNTIL WHAT?"

Lucy drops a cold sweat. "Geez. Calm down."

Wendy says, "I have an idea. What if Natsu, Gajeel and myself, fight Aaron?"

Natsu says, "Great idea!"

Gajeel says, "Yeah. Then we need to give Wendy a second element."

Makarov smiles, "Wendy, do you want a second element?"

Wendy nods.

Then Makarov says, "Mirajane, could you bring the elements we captured?"

She nods and returns with 3 vials. The first one is a vial of lightning. The second one is a vial of shadow. The 3rd, a vial of poison.

Wendy hesitates, but says, "Natsu?"

He nods, "Yeah Wendy?"

"Could you summon some fire?"

Natsu looks sceptical but does it anyway. Wendy starts to consume the fire but she starts choking and she spits it out.

"ACK!" She screams.

Mirajane was right next to her and she gave Wendy water. After Wendy drank the water, something interesting happened.

All 3 elements started to fuse.

Wendy started to summon fire, sky and water.

Natsu gasped. "The Water-Sky-Flame dragon slayer?!"

The flames, air and water died down and Wendy was panting.

Mirajane smiled. "Honey, let's go for 2 elements. I doubt any dragon slayer can do what you just did. I'd suggest ice."

Wendy frowns, but agrees.

Mirajane returns with some ice and Wendy takes the ice and eats it.

She screams, her voice so high, it could be heard in all of Magnolia.

Suddenly, she summons sky and ice together, and the 2 elements successfully bind.

"Sky-ice dragon… ROAR!" When she roared, the aftermath of her roar was there was a deep ditch all around Fairy Tail.

Wendy felt herself return to normal.

Mirajane claps her hands excitedly. "You did it Wendy. Try summoning them together."

She successfully does it but a few seconds later, the ice is replaced by sky.

Natsu nods, in understanding. "She needs ice to refuel that power again. I bet that she could have more than that as her second element but that was powerful."

Natsu drops a cold sweat and Mirajane couldn't help but think, _"Even Natsu dropped a cold sweat at that?"_

Natsu says, "I think we are ready." He summons Iron-Flame and Gajeel summons, Iron- Shadow.

Mirajane asks, "Natsu when did you get an Iron-Flame dragon mode?"

Natsu answers, "During my first fight with Aaron." He switches to Lightning-Flame.

Mirajane hands Wendy ice and she consumes it and summons Sky-Ice.

They grab hands and use each other's magic power to help them.

Natsu, using his lightning makes them run crazy fast, to Aaron's guild.

 **(At Aaron's guild, Aaronia)**

The guild members are talking about how they got fairy tail with that spell Paul cast, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel come barging in.

Natsu roars, "WHERE'S AARON?!" while punching a mage with a lighting and flaming fist.

Gajeel disappears into a shadow and defeats 3 more wizards.

Wendy screams, "Sky-Ice dragon… WING ATTACK!"

Her attack hits 2 mages and they drop to the floor, knocked out.

"Sky-Ice dragon… Brilliant ice whirlwind."

A huge whirlwind of Ice and Air cast by Wendy destroys the whole guild hall

This provokes Aaron.

"5 element dragon… WING ATTACK!"

Wendy and Natsu counter it with their respective wing attacks. Aaron smiles and eats the flames and the sky and doges the lightning and ice.

Natsu jumps and tries to attack with a flaming fist but suddenly, Natsu is not moving. Then he sees Aaron smiling as he forces Natsu to turn and face Wendy. Aaron makes him summon Dark- Flame mode, Lightning-Flame mode and Iron-Flame mode all at once. He released natsu and he keeps going and hits Wendy.

They both are sent flying backwards.

Aaron cackles madly. "Feel the wrath of my magic. As guild master, I cast… Aaronia Shadow."

Darkness swept around Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. They gasped. "You're a guild master?"

Aaron nods and continues to cackle. But his mouth drops open when he sees a new figure emerge, eating the shadow.

Natsu's stares in shock. "L-L-Laxus?"

Laxus Dreyar smiles. Then his face turns serious. "I'm gonna beat you so hard, you'd wish you'd have never messed with us."

He dissipates and turns into a shadow. Aaron drops a cold sweat. "I thought only First and Third Generation Dragon Slayers could use a second element. And only I can use 5 elements."

Not only did Laxus use a second element, but he also activated Dragon Force, something a 2nd generation dragon slayer cannot do due to the lack of a dragon teaching the dragon slayer their respective magic.

"Lightning-Shadow dragons… Raging dark bolt!" Lighting surrounded with dark shadows hit Aaron, who is knocked back, but not knocked out.

Aaron counters with the 5 element dragons roar, which hits Laxus square on and he drops to the ground, completely drained of magic power.

Natsu runs over to Laxus and holds his head up. "Laxus. What you just did, is amazing. You did what a 2nd generation dragon slayer could not do. Dragon Force and second element."

Laxus smiles, "Natsu. Take my lacrima. Be a permanent Lightning- Flame dragon slayer. It's the only… way."

He shut his eyes and he died. His body dissipates and what is left is his dragon slayer lacrima.

Natsu's eyes turn red as he eats the lacrima.

The flames and lightning merge. (At this point, if this was the anime this theme would be playing: Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer Ost - Extended)

Aaron gasps as realization his him. "YOU!" He hisses. "YOU ARE E.N-"

Before he could finish Natsu hits him with a lightning- flame dragon's iron fist.

"HOW DOES IT MATTER WHO I AM? ALL THAT MATTERS IS YOU HURT FAIRY TAIL! YOU WILL PAY! LIGHTNING-FLAME DRAGON'S… ROAR."

A wall of lightning and fire shoots towards Aaron and he is blasted back. His last words were, "I- I fought E.N.D" and he lay dead.

(Here, the song would end)

Then out of nowhere Paul slithers behind Natsu. Wendy shouts, "NATSU!"

Natsu turns but Paul hits him with a shadow leg. Natsu crumples to the ground.

Wendy then does something no dragon slayer (except Natsu) has ever done. She activates dragon force on her own.

(Here, Fairy tail-Theme song or FT theme extension would be playing)

"Sky-Ice dragon… ROAR!" She roars with so much force, that before the roar even hits Paul, he crumples to the ground, and when the roar hits, he lays, dead too.

"ANYONE ELSE!" Wendy shouts. "ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO MESS WITH FAIRY TAIL!"

Suddenly, there is a magic circle around Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy and they start to glow. Suddenly, it's brighter than the Sun as one by one, members of fairy tail are returned, from weakest to strongest.

When Erza and Gildarts appear, they run to Natsu.

"NATSU!" They carry him back to the fairy tail guild.

 **(Later)**

Natsu wakes to see Erza, peering over at him.

"Natsu." She says, tears in her eyes, "I'm glad your okay. Wendy told us about Laxus' sacrifice, and your new permanent Lightning-Flame dragon slayer magic. I am so proud of you. We just had a funeral for Laxus."

Natsu frowns. "Wasn't I always a Lightning- Flame dragon slayer?"

Suddenly Erza sees Wendy come in. Erza whispers something to Wendy, who starts questioning Natsu about the fight.

He kept saying one thing, "What? What fight? Between whom?"

Wendy tried everything, but she found that Laxus' magic came at the price of memory alteration. He would not remember the fight, or that he was ever a fire dragon slayer. He will remain to think that he was always a Lightning-Flame Dragon slayer. He would also forget that he is Zeref's brother, and that he is E.N.D.

Everything at fairy tail was back to normal (almost).


End file.
